


all hues in his controlling

by maxxofbraavos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentioned Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, Top Claude von Riegan, it's funny i swear, okay there's like a little plot but not much, they discuss claude's history in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxofbraavos/pseuds/maxxofbraavos
Summary: The anniversary of the war's end is a holiday for people across the continent. Claude gets a little something special, in the form of brownies, to help Dimitri relax and celebrate with him. A tribute to the best I've ever smoked-- L.A. Confidential, you may be long gone, but I never forgot you.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	all hues in his controlling

Dimitri held the bite-sized dessert up to his eyes, looking over it carefully. It looked ordinary to him. Just an ordinary brownie, with a schmear of chocolate icing and little pink sprinkles. It was cut into a heart shape, which was a nice touch, but Dimitri was still feeling quite unsure. It certainly didn’t  _ look _ like drugs. From what he knew, drugs looked like mushrooms, or like other plants, all ground up in that thing that Claude uses on days we have feasts and banquets. Dimitri had joined him on a few rare occasions, but that information would never leave this room.

“You’re sure this will do the trick, my love?” he asked, placing his portion back down on the coffee table. Their shared room was decorated for today’s occasion, the fifth anniversary of the war’s end. There would be a great feast tomorrow, on the weekend when they could arrange for hired guards and give a universal free day for everyone around. The dining hall would be filled with turkey and duck and freshly baked bread, bards would play tunes and everyone would get dressed up in ridiculous fancy clothes and dance, dance, dance until they couldn’t dance any more. Dimitri liked it in small doses. He could handle a plate of food, a few songs, some small talk… he had gotten much better at it with time, but it still exhausted him. He wasn’t like Sylvain or Annette, who could go on for hours and hours with no signs of stopping. 

“It’s just like the stuff I’ve smoked with you, same strain from Mercie’s stash, just baked into some brownies. She made them herself, I’m sure they taste pretty good, too. She told me she had to use the good stuff because Yuri’s coming tomorrow.” Claude held up his own brownie, inspecting it expertly. He had bought from Mercedes plenty of times since he had returned to rule Fodlan to rule alongside Dimitri. Dimitri was the one who was mostly busy, Dimitri signing documents, Dimitri meeting with the archbishop, Dimitri attending this meeting and that meeting. Claude was most helpful with the latter-- Dimitri had grown immensely as a leader, but still was shit at negotiations. Claude would be his sweet talker when it came to any dignitary he and Dimitri didn’t grow up with, and that was just fine with him. 

Claude bit into his edible and chewed slowly. You could still taste it, but just barely, most of what Claude tasted was rich, dark chocolate. He swallowed the first bite and glanced at Dimitri, who was holding his between two fingers, thoroughly examining it once more.

“It’s an edible, not an ancient artifact, Dimi.”

“Alright, alright.” the blonde said, laughing as he took a bite. His bite was smaller than Claude’s, encompassing about a third of the brownie as opposed to Claude’s half. The blond chewed slowly, noting the taste that he was vaguely familiar with seeping through. So Claude wasn’t kidding, this definitely was the same stuff they’d smoked on his birthday. “I taste it now, yeah. I don’t feel anything, though.”

“You won’t for a while.”

“So then what do we do?”

“We talk.” Claude scooted closer to Dimitri, nearly closing the distance between him. He popped the second half of his brownie in his mouth and rested his head back on the cool wall behind them. He could feel Dimitri take another bite of his edible before he laid his head down on his shoulder. He felt each clench of Dimitri’s jaw as he chewed the second bite, then swallowed with a gulp. “Don’t get too quiet on me down there.”

“Sorry,” Dimitri yawned “It tastes  _ way  _ better than I thought it would. I could go for like ten more of those… uh, without the pot in them, though.”

Claude laughed, pressing a kiss onto the top of Dimitri’s head. “That would be a disaster. Hilda ate a bunch of them this one time a few years ago; she ate half a meat pie by herself then slept for eighteen straight hours.”

“Goddess, really? Is that what went on over in the Golden Deer room?” Dimitri took his last bite and swallowed it with pride. Then, he looked up at Claude inquisitively. He spent countless hours with Claude now, but there was still so much he didn’t know about his partner. Each day was an adventure with him, a new mystery to solve, some much more pleasant than others.

“Yeah, well—“ a boyish look of guilt of guilt crossed Claude’s face, accompanied by a dazzling grin— “Some of us know how to have fun more than once a year.”

“Alright, sure Mr. I-have-to-disappear-for-a-year-and-fix-Almyra.” 

The words stung for a moment, but Claude knew that Dimitri meant it respectfully. He wasn’t great at joking or sarcasm like Claude was, but the gift of gab would rub off on him eventually. “Well I certainly had more fun than you did back at the monastery,” Claude nudged Dimitri in the ribs with the arm he held him with, hitting him where he knew his partner was ticklish. Dimitri squirmed, bringing a smile to Claude’s face. “ _ I _ actually went out after curfew. Had a drink or so. You know, lived a little bit.”

“I couldn’t imagine what would have happened to my reputation if I did half the things you did,” Dimitri paused, raising an eyebrow up at Claude. “You haven’t even really told me about your wild monastery tales, just that they happened.”

“Well what do you wanna know?”

“Well what do you want to tell me?”

“I’m an open book, babe.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Dimitri chided. 

Claude sighed, closing his eyes for a prolonged moment. Dimitri was right this time. Claude was a closed book; he was closed, he was locked and wrapped up in twine. Dimitri prodded him once in a while to try to get some information out, some vital, secret backstory, and once in a while he succeeded. So Claude thought:  _ why the hell not? _ Maybe it was the edible talking, but he felt like he had nothing to lose when he really thought about it. Dimitri had been his one and only partner for so long now that he couldn’t remember life without him. He would never hurt him, not ever. “Really, Dimi. Ask me whatever you’ve always wanted to know.”

It was Dimitri’s turn for silence again. Claude watched the wheels turning behind his partner’s eyes, shifting into full gear immediately as he tried to figure out what exactly to ask. A few moments later, Dimitri spurted his question out. “Who else have you slept with?”

“What?” Claude replied instinctively, in shock. He would answer, but he didn’t think Dimitri had the balls. 

“Who else have you slept with before me?” Dimitri asserted himself, sitting up more from the relaxed position he was in a moment ago. His muscles yearned to relax into Claude’s embrace again, but his brain kept him upright, now glancing down at Claude. 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes.”

Claude took a deep breath in. “HildaYuriSylvainMercieDorotheaLinhardtandtheGatekeeper.”

“ _ The Gatekeeper?” _

He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. “I knew you would have something to say about that. It was quite scandalous, school-you would have hated it. It was during a long stretch where we weren’t fighting. I used to go down to the market to get Ignatz’s art stuff—because he was still embarrassed about being the most talented man on the planet— and he would just talk to me every day.” Claude felt his inhibitions blurring slowly as his brownie took further effect. “One thing led to another after a while and we fucked in the empty greenhouse.”

Dimitri was astounded, looking at Claude, unable to find the words to say right away. “And that was uh… fun for you?”

“You asked, Dimi. You know I love you, you’re the only one I want now.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dimitri’s brownie was clearly at work within him as well. He was absolutely comfortable with Claude in private, but he usually would never have the gall to not only to ask him personal questions, but to tease him. He felt unable to resist his partner all of a sudden. When he inhaled deeply he could smell the crisp pine needles that Claude often steeped as tea. He stopped searching for the words and he let them find him instead, all he wanted to focus on was that refreshing scent of pine. 

Claude pushed Dimitri’s hair back, looking him in those crystal blue eyes before glancing away with a breathy laugh. “Yeah,” he asserted, sitting up straighter. Claude was much more a connoisseur of recreational drug use than Dimitri. It felt like a victory to watch his lover start to drown in the effects of his favorite strain. “Feeling frisky now, huh?”

Dimitri continued to breath deeply, eyes growing darker with jealousy and lust. “Well I… want you to prove it.” Dimitri’s hands slowly climbed up Claude's body. They found their way from the couch to his hips. then from his hips up his sides, finally settling helplessly on his partner’s chest. “I want you to… show me… to prove it.” Even in his inebriated state, his words felt dangerous. Yet, at the same time, this excited him. It felt good, maybe, to be kind of bad.

As Dimitri seemed to sink down into the couch cushions, Claude seemed to rise. His fingers caught the tip of Dimitri’s chin and guided it up to look at him again. “And what do we say when we ask for things we want, my love?”

Dimitri licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry. “Please.”

Claude tugged his boyfriend in by his shirt with one quick motion, and their lips crashed together. He could feel the heat of Dimitri’s body burning like wildfire as they kissed, and kissed, and kissed like they didn’t need air. With Dimitri close Claude took the opportunity to secure him there. He tangled one hand in Dimitri’s hair, tugging at it gently to keep his head tilted back, his other arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. His mind was all too calm and his body seemed to fall into a familiar routine. He didn’t have to think to know that he had to keep Dimitri close to him and desperate for more. Dimitri was a hard-ass king, but when they were alone Claude could practically string him along on a leash. Whoever said that people in leadership positions tend to be submissive in bed was certainly right about his boyfriend. They switched roles often, but Claude knew, deep down, that Dimitri couldn’t resist being thrown and ordered around by him. It was adorable. Claude bit down gently on Dimitri’s lip, earning a whimper from him. A glance down revealed that Dimitri was already half-hard in his pants.

Dimitri noticed the shift in Claude’s gaze and looked back at him sheepishly. His face flushed red in embarrassment as he held his boyfriend’s gaze. Claude pressed a hand to his chest and he felt his body being pushed backward. His back hit the couch cushions with a light ‘thud’ and suddenly Claude was on top of him.

“Hey, gorgeous.” he mused. “How are you feeling now, is it good, a little hazy?”

Dimitri found it within him to nod, mouth hanging open. “I just can’t take my eyes off of you right now.”

Claude smiled, and it was genuine, not vindictive or sadistic; not yet, at least. “Yeah, it does that to you. Do you like it?”

The blond nodded. His eyes fluttered closed as Claude dipped his head down to kiss him again. His lips tasted like sugar and heaven, whatever that tasted like, Dimitri thought. He felt a sense of almost-relief when he felt Claude’s body press down upon him, bringing warmth and pressure to all of the right places. Claude’s lips burned a path down Dimitri’s jaw to his neck. He felt him suck and bite at his pale skin. “That will-- show over my robes--” 

“Who gives a fuck,” Claude murmured as he continued to bruise Dimitri’s skin “You’re the king, you answer to no one.”

Dimitri let out a moan he didn’t know he was holding, and Claude continued his path down his neck. He dragged his teeth down to, then past his collarbones, continuing his assault.

“Isn’t that right?” he teased, beginning to unlace Dimitri’s shirt. “You run this, Dimitri. Absolutely everyone is at your beck and call.” Claude finished unlacing Dimitri’s shirt, pressing kisses into the curve of his muscled chest. “Without you, they’d be helpless.” If there’s one thing Claude knew about Dimitri, it was to exploit that love he had for praise. It made him delightfully weak, like clay in Claude’s hands. He could feel his boyfriend’s erection straining against his pants, and rubbed it with his knee. He grabbed the hem of Dimitri’s shirt and tugged it up and off of him. His lips settled near Dimitri’s ear as he continued to tease him through his trousers. “Don’t get too excited, I’m not nearly done with you, Your Majesty.” he whispered, sending shivers down his partner’s spine. 

Dimitri had never seen Claude be so visceral with him. It felt both incredible and  _ very _ un-kinglike, he wanted to do it all the time. He managed to reach up and claw Claude’s shirt off, too, elated to see him topless for the first time in what felt like forever. With the constant jamming of his schedule, by the time he returned to his quarters Claude was often already asleep. He slept nude, but Dimitri yearned to enjoy it more often, from below him, just like this. He clawed Claude back down towards him, desperate to be touched again. 

Claude worked his way all the way down Dimitri’s torso, leaving love bites here and there until he stopped at the waist of Dimitri’s pants. Those tight, tight pants. Claude always loved to watch him walk away in them, and they were doing him some favors now, too. He undid the button slowly and tugged the zipper down even slower, practically torturing poor Dimitri. He wiggled out of his pants and Claude tossed them to the floor. Dimitri seemed to relax underneath him once the pants were off, clearly more comfortable is just his underwear. Claude rubbed Dimitri’s cock through the thin fabric that remained, earning a loud moan from him. “Feels like I’ve proved it.” he teased. 

Dimitri bucked his hips, huffing in frustration as Claude continued to tease him. He was rock hard, and he was trying his best to hold out for Claude, but the desperation in the pit of his stomach was growing rapidly. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. And then, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, he felt Claude sliding his underwear down. His length sprang up and slapped his stomach, but wasn’t there for too long before Claude took it into his mouth. A slew of curses fell right out of Dimitri’s mouth, he never talked like that but he just couldn’t help himself.

  
  


Claude was fueled by each of Dimitri’s reactions, no matter how large or how small. Every buck, squirm, tug at his hair, or mumble just made him hungrier. Hearing Dimitri talk so improperly turned him on more than he would ever care to admit. He bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace, hollowing his cheeks out and making sure to glance up at Dimitri every so often. Eventually he decided to slow his pace and really show love to his boyfriend’s gorgeous cock. He kissed it from the tip all the way down to the base, then licked back up the shaft and took the whole length into his mouth. Dimitri groaned, tightening his grip on Claude’s hair to push his head down. This wasn’t Claude’s first rodeo, he could take it; he willed his gag reflex for as long as he could and kept on sucking. Dimitri’s grip on his hair almost hurt now, but he loved it. Dimitri released him and he came up for air, barely resisting the urge to cough. At that point Claude decided that Dimitri was done with this little power play. Claude pulled himself away from the couch and onto his feet, standing over Dimitri. Dimitri opened his eyes again, Claude watched the cogs turn until he figured that he should follow suit. He came up from under Claude, pulling him into a sweet kiss as he stood up. With Dimitri’s height Claude ended up on his toes until Dimitri pulled away from him. 

“Let me take care of you now.” Dimitri pleaded. He felt Claude’s fingers trailing his face, tracing over his cheekbones and jaw. 

“Oh, I’ll have mine, don’t you worry.” He dragged his fingers from Dimitri’s jaw to his lips and prodded at them with two fingers. Dimitri parted his lips and took Dimitri’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them softly. Claude held them there, pushing his two fingers in and out of Dimitri’s pursed lips. “That’s a good boy,” Claude cooed, “Now why don’t you go get on your knees on the bed for me?” He pulled his fingers back out of Dimitri’s mouth and watched as he made his way over to the bed. On his elbows and knees Dimitri’s ass swayed back and forth, waiting for Claude. Claude came up behind him and grazed his nails down his partner’s back, slowly, barely applying any pressure at all. His dominant hand circled Dimitri’s hole.

If Dimitri knew Claude, he would have a bottle of oil in his pocket. While he was teased mercilessly he wasn’t surprised to hear the faint pop of the bottle opening. The brief absence of Claude’s hand was near-torture, but he also knew that his boyfriend always delivered. And everything felt better right now, he had noticed. He buried his face in his comforter as he felt Claude’s well-oiled fingers caress him again. They circled briefly before one pushed into him. He moaned, pressing his hips back against Claude’s hand as he pumped. 

“Easy, easy.” Claude let his whispers wash over Dimitri as he kept his pace. He leaned over Dimitri, getting in as close as he could before adding a second finger. Dimitri jerked a little bit underneath him, bringing yet another grin to his face. “How’s that?” He curled his two fingers up into him, stretching him out for what was to come. 

“Good-” Dimitri moaned, talking more to his mattress than to Claude. His cock dripped in anticipation as his boyfriend’s fingers began to scissor inside of him. The more his muscles relaxed the further Claude could spread him out. He basked in this glorious attention and arched his back, Claude could do no wrong back there, Dimitri couldn’t help but to just enjoy it. When Claude finally removed his fingers Dimitri’s body was practically shivering in anticipation for what was to happen next. He heard that familiar pop of a bottle again, and Claude humming softly to himself.

Claude used a liberal amount of oil on his length before grabbing Dimitri. He pushed his boyfriend further up the bed to make room for himself. He got up behind Dimitri on his knees and with no further adieu, he pushed into him. The moan that Dimitri released was absolutely delicious, it sounded and  _ felt _ like he had been holding it in for a while. Claude was guilty himself. To finally push into Dimitri’s tight ass was bliss, ecstasy even. His lover’s name tumbled out of his mouth slowly, his voice viscous like honey. With his full length inside Dimitri he began to steadily thrust, one hand on Dimitri’s waist and the other on his shoulder. Claude kept just the right tempo, just slow enough to keep Dimitri feeling each thrust individually, just fast enough to keep constant friction for him. With a slight shift in angle he found Dimitri’s prostate, marked with a gasp, and couldn’t help himself from picking up the speed. This stuff really did do his job, he wanted nothing more than to do Dimitri in until he could barely walk. The hand he had on Dimitri's shoulder snaked down to Dimitri’s hair and grabbed a fistful, pulling back.

Dimitri’s head flew black as Claude yanked his hair. The pain was welcome alongside the thorough pounding. He scrambled to plant his hands on the bed, gripping the sheets to keep himself steady in the new position. He pushed his hips back to meet Claude’s with each thrust and his climax began to build. It was exponential, the build started slowly, but heightened quickly as Claude continued to speed up. He felt Claude’s spare hand digging into the flesh of his waist, hard enough to bruise thumbprints into his skin. Dimitri leaned lack into him, desperate for climax. “Claude, please..” he begged.

Claude finished his work without words. He pulled Dimitri up so his back was flush against his chest. He held him close and fucked him deeply. Claude held Dimitri against him as tight as he could and continued to thrust quickly with the roll of his hips. And for the kiss of death, he wrapped a hand around Dimitri’s cock.

Dimitri opened his mouth in a silent scream. Everything he was feeling was so overwhelming-- Claude’s breath on his neck, Claude’s arm around his torso, Claude’s cock inside of him, Claude’s hand pumping him, Claude, Claude, Claude-- Dimitri finally exploded. His moans were loud and messy as he came, his body tensing in pure pleasure. 

The tightness around him threw Claude over the edge soon after Dimitri. He filled his lover up with a drawn-out moan, and then finally collapsed in relief. His mind was in a haze for quite a few moments. The feeling of afterglow was instant, he just laid there with his eyes closed and let himself enjoy it for that short time. But then, he knew to turn his attention to Dimitri. He was next to him on the bed, curled up when Claude opened his eyes. He rolled over and pressed gentle kisses along his shoulder, coaxing Dimitri back out of his shell. With his remaining strength he pulled the blanket down the bed. He folded Dimitri into it, looking quite cozy now, and then got up to retrieve the towel they were both in need of.


End file.
